


the challenge which must not be named

by isadorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, TikTok, the subtlest innuendo i ever did write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: Adrien decides to follow the latest TikTok trend since he is basic af and basically in love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	the challenge which must not be named

**Author's Note:**

> i've pretty much sworn off all social media except pillowfort (plz come back T-T) and a couple of chat apps, but dang, tiktok compilations are fun to watch. the "[walk in naked challenge](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/walk-in-naked-challenge)" was especially funny to me, because of a combination of being fairly wholesome and cute despite the content, a fascinating pressure valve for westerners getting locked down in march 2020, and also the many, many names the meme spawned as tiktok creators tried to dodge the nsfw filters on the app (#nakeychallenge is my fave).
> 
> anyway, i got inspired because this is exactly the kind of stupid shit adrien would pull, don't even lie to me.

Adrien put his phone to sleep, tapping the corner of it against his chin. A smile, lazy and sly, spread across his face.

His lady didn't always enjoy his sense of humor, but...this promised too much fun to resist.

Getting up from where he sat on his bed, he sauntered into the bathroom, snagging a clean towel on the way. The noise of the door shutting must have woken Plagg because his kwami let out a startled snort, followed by a sleepy, "Kid? Where are you?"

"In the shower!" Adrien called out, hanging the towel on a rack. He was halfway out of his t-shirt when Plagg phased into the bathroom.

Like all cats, Plagg did not care for petty human concepts like _privacy_ and _doors_ , nor did he let them stop him from doing whatever he wanted. It was just something Adrien learned to get used to over the last decade.

"Didn't you already take a shower this morning?" asked Plagg.

Adrien grinned as he folded his t-shirt—hopefully, he wouldn't be putting it back on for a few hours.

"Yup!" he answered, still relentlessly cheerful.

Plagg narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you trying to clog your drain again? Or—wait, you're going to be doing something with your little girlfriend, aren't you?! _Gross_."

"That's 'little fiancée' to you," Adrien retorted. He tugged at the cord of his sweatpants, loosening the knot on his waist.

His kwami scoffed, clearly disgusted.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Plagg drawled, waving a stub dismissively. "But you're _definitely_ going to be doing something gross, right?"

"It's just a prank," Adrien said, eyes wide with faux innocence. He let his sweatpants drop along with the look, shooting Plagg a sheepish smile. "Although you and Tikki might want to make yourselves scarce for a while."

Plagg wrinkled his nose. "Don't need to tell me twice," he quipped, phasing back into the bedroom.

Chuckling to himself, Adrien unceremoniously pulled off his boxer briefs and stepped into the shower.

  


* * *

  


His towel secured firmly around his waist, Adrien used his phone's selfie mode as a mirror, making sure every strand of his damp hair was arranged for maximum sexiness.

"Looking good," he finally decided, waggling his eyebrows at his image on the screen, before switching the camera from selfie to front as he turned to his fogged bathroom mirror.

Tapping the record button, he wiped a streak across the mirror, letting it film for a moment before he winked at his reflection.

He planned to put a caption at the beginning of the video, something along the lines of "walking in on the love of my life while naked". Black font on a green background, maybe.

Pointing the camera towards the floor, he deliberately took off the towel and hung it on the doorknob, making sure it was clear in the recording. He watched his bare legs slide in and out of the frame as he walked to the living room.

The not-quite-spring chill in the air was making him shiver, but Adrien endured it as his amazing fiancée came into his view. He swung the phone up, aiming it at her so she'd be in the frame instead.

Marinette was sitting on their couch, engrossed in her _Ultimate Mecha Strike IV_ match. The tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth the way it always did when she was in her element, both focused and relaxed. Her hair was loose, brushing against her shoulders with each jerky movement she made as she battled ferociously on screen. The yoga pants and loose shirt ( _his shirt_ , he noted warmly) increased his impression of a gaming goddess.

Unable to hold in a lovesick sigh, Adrien leaned against the doorframe, posing for the greatest effect.

"Hey, _minette_ ," he called.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette turned towards him to speak—and her jaw dropped instead. Her cheeks flushed pink as her gaze quickly swept up and down his nude figure before she locked eyes with him.

"Thank you??" she squeaked.

Her baffled honesty made it very hard for Adrien to keep his phone steady as he burst into laughter.

 _That_ finally broke her out of her shock. Pulling the mic close, she shot off a quick, "Max, I gotta go, call you later," before turning off the game system and removing her headset entirely. Adrien was still chuckling as she stood up from the couch and tugged a hair tie from her wrist, pulling her hair back into a messy bun within seconds.

"I see you've taken off your clown suit," she said, tone milk-mild and smirk knife-sharp.

Not even her _stalking_ in his direction, her eyes focused on him in her endlessly thrilling way, could stop his snickers.

She grabbed his phone, quickly switching it off before throwing it behind her, landing it safely on the couch.

"But you're still a clown, pulling pranks," she continued.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close, the movement finally silencing Adrien. He swallowed, mouth dry, as their noses touched. He could feel her engagement ring on his skin, warm from both their bodies.

Every day. Soon, _every day_ would be like this.

" _Your_ clown," he corrected breathlessly, lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Marinette seemed to agree as she dragged him into a heated kiss, one that warmed him from the inside out, and Adrien may actually die before he could tell the whole world how much he loved her.

( _Well…more than he already did_.)


End file.
